


5:43 am to the rest of our lives

by sunsetude



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Side KunTen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetude/pseuds/sunsetude
Summary: Fluorescent dinosaur stickers, lost shoes, a good husband and a forgotten anniversary. A day in the life of one Jung Jaehyun.





	5:43 am to the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been read through properly again I'm sorry, I'll get around to it over the next few days and probably tweak a few bits. This is also one of the first drafts so it's a tad messy and I'm sorry but enjoy anyway!

Doyoung and Jaehyun’s love story is a simple one, the two had grown up alongside each other ever since Jaehyun’s family had moved in next door at the age of six. Their relationship started after years of pining that resulted in the two making out after deciding to drink copious amounts of alcohol at a welcome week party on their third day of their first year at uni, the peak idiots to lovers trope, deciding to see where things would go if they dated and then just never stopped, now the two were happily married.

If you had told Jaehyun, twenty-two years ago, that he’d be married with four children, he would have laughed in your face (read: full-blown laughter and snorted, extremely un-attractively), especially if you’d told him he’d landed his dream job as a doctor (yes, his parents were very proud and his sister, very jealous) and was actually happy with his life. Let alone if you’d told him he’d be celebrating his eighteenth wedding anniversary with lifelong best friend, Doyoung, and rather than sleeping in and adoring his husband, he was reminiscing while trying to feed the three-year-old currently attached to his hip Nutella and toast before aforementioned husband found out (Nutella or anything ‘too sweet’ wasn’t allowed and Jaehyun would no longer have a head if Doyoung found out, again, especially on a weekday) with the remains of pink glitter and yellow paint on his arms. 

They got married at twenty-one and twenty respectively, younger than the majority of their friends, bar Ten (but that was a whole different story), and had their first child, Donghyuck, a year later. Followed by Jaemin eighteen months later and that was their life from then on – disgustingly domestic. Later having their third child and only girl, Soyeon, who had turned seven last week and was somehow an absolute angel despite their older two being partly the child of Satan and had probably been blessed by the god of mischief, urging them to have their fourth, and final, child Jisung. And so, Jaehyun finds himself with a clingy toddler snuggling into his bare chest, the child’s breathing deepening as he drifted off to sleep, head pressing further against his torso in search of more warmth, rather than in favour of eating the toast; it was more Nutella than toast at this point, Donghyuck and Jaemin had never once refused Nutella and toast, Soyeon had one time when she had a fever, (what kind of child hadn’t developed a sugar addiction?). Jaehyun had hoped the indulgent breakfast would calm him down (read: make him happy rather than tired and grumpy) and get him distracted enough for alone time with his husband, particularly as it was their anniversary and this wasn’t exactly how Jaehyun had intended for this morning to go, he’d imagined rewarding his husband with eighteen kisses, for eighteen years, and inappropriate situations for anyone bar them. But, no, Jaehyun had apparently aimed too high on your average Wednesday morning. Jisung had latched onto him like a little koala bear, or perhaps a sloth, it was adorable, really, perhaps annoying and slightly painful, but coo-worthy nonetheless. The little boys’ soft snores filling the otherwise silent kitchen at 5:43 am, everyone else still blissfully asleep – none the wiser to events of the morning. Afterall, no one else’s day would be starting for another hour at least.

  


Just over an hour and a half later, Jaehyun finds himself at the point of his second faiulre of the morning. He had two wins so far, the first being that he'd managed to get all four children to eat breakfast without causing a fuss and the second being finding Soyeon's _ tiny _little football boots placed neatly on the shoe rack, for the first time quite possibly ever. Jaehyun's wins quickly came to and end with a shout from their eldest.

"Dad!" Hyuck's yell rang through the house, more than likely waking Doyoung, "Have you seen my lyrics? Have you got my dance shoes? Wait never mind, got my dance shoes. Daaad! Have you seen my lyrics?" The boy had barely taken a breath before shouting again, "Dad, where are my boots? They were here the other day?". Jaehyun's conscience, otherwise known as the Doyoung of his thoughts, was repeatedly chanting "you're going to be late" over and over again in his head. He could feel the impending headache from the boys inevitably causing a fuss this morning, but he couldn't help his smile when he saw Soyeon smiling up at him while she happily brushed her teeth, already dressed and her backpack set and ready to go by the front door. 

“Morning Doyoungie, happy anniversary,” Jaehyun knew better than to wake him up on his day off but desperate time called for desperate measures and a cute but quiet voice (Jisung was still clinging to him, fast asleep) and cuteness was the only way he would get out of this alive, “Doyoungie hyung,” Jaehyun was greeted by a soft grunt in response this time from the mound of duvet (Jaehyun wasn’t entirely sure if Doyoung could breathe under all that, he had clearly taken advantage of Jaehyun vacating the bed), “baby, I know, I’m sorry for waking you; Soyeon’s an angel as usual and is ready to go and I’ve got Jisung but Hyuck’s complaining about not being able to find the lyrics he was using yesterday and Jaemin can’t find his boots for hockey tonight? I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you but I suck and never know these things.”

After a yawn and a grumble, the pile of duvet finally spoke, “Hyuck’s lyrics are on the piano, where he left them and Jaemin’s boots are by the backdoor because they stink, tell him to wash them or Renjun can’t come over on Friday, try and sound like you mean it – for once. As much as it pains me to say this, but don’t forget to put a shirt on. You’re making dinner tonight, you’re the better cook anyway. Now shoo, I’m going back to sleep. Don’t drop Jisung off at school late again, please, Jungwoo always says he sees you rushing across the courtyard whenever you do the school run.”

Jaehyun had learnt over the years, before they’d began dating, that arguing with the older, ninety-nine percent of the time, resulted in Jaehyun losing – quite often by a longshot. In fairness, he had always insisted on his mother teaching him all of her staple recipes as he refused to be a father and a husband that didn’t know how to cook or never did menial tasks like the laundry, cleaning and tidying or putting the bins out. He did his fair share – like how his own parents had taught him to do. His mother still nagged him every single time she phoned to make sure he did something nice for Doyoung, rather aggressively telling Jaehyun to ‘make sure you appreciate that husband of yours, not everyone would put up with your disastrous working hours and still agree to have a family with you’. She was right, of course. He had always prided himself on being a ‘good’ husband, spontaneous flowers here and there (never roses, Doyoung hated them, argued they were too cliché and weren’t as endearing as something like almonds – yes, Jaehyun had to google it too), he did the majority of the prep for cooking and Doyoung would do the actual cooking, Jaehyun gave kisses ‘just because’, never let activities be all about him (frankly, he loved making it all about Doyoung, pleasing the elder was one of his favourite pastimes), Jaehyun was a good father too. Doyoung always praised him, mainly his ability to get any of their children to fall asleep shockingly fast against his bare torso when they were young, a sight that Doyoung was more than happy to witness.

Maybe, Jaehyun was late once or twice, he wasn’t fit for the school run like Doyoung. He never was able to comprehend how Doyoung, leaving at the same time in the morning (if not later) was always able to get the kids to school on time and then make it into work early. Jaehyun had already called Johnny and Sehun and said he’d be late – after the toast issue this morning, he was no longer up for being optimistic – okay, maybe he had a little hope left.

Donghyuck would be late because he couldn’t decide what shoes went best with his outfit today (boy does Jaehyun miss when they had to wear a uniform) and Jaemin spent far too long styling his hair, as it had to be ‘perfect’. Jaehyun couldn’t exactly be mad over the latter as that was a trait most definitely inherited by Jaemin, from himself. They hadn’t been told who was the biological father of any of their children but to the both of them it was obvious, Donghyuck took after Doyoung – with his musical talent but also book smarts and strong wit (read: his desire to always be right and make sure you are fully aware that he is correct and therefore you are wrong) – and Jaemin took after Jaehyun – with his preference for sport over academics (not that he was stupid by any means, frankly he was more intelligent than Donghyuck and had confessed to his father a few weeks ago about his hopes to study medicine but hadn’t known how to do so) and his swoon-worthy smile.

Soyeon is the perfect mix of the both of them, Jaehyun’s dimples but Doyoung’s bunny smile, always organised like Doyoung but still a little firecracker and a ball of energy and fluff – like Jaehyun. But they weren’t sure where her personality came from (not entirely at least), yes Doyoung and Jaehyun were nice, well-mannered citizens but they weren’t gods-gift or anything, Soyeon is an utter angel; they don’t know how they got so lucky with her after the chaos of Donghyuck and Jaemin. Jaehyun didn’t think that maybe it was a girl thing, but it was definitely beginning to feel like a girl thing.

Jisung they hadn’t quite decided on yet, although they were pretty sure he was a genius – at least in their eyes. He started walking and talking much quicker than most, definitely earlier than their three older children, he preferred to complete puzzles (now recommended for ages 9-13), mainly with a little help from Soyeon as she liked to feel as though she was spending time with her younger brother even if they were all very much aware he was capable of doing it by himself, and build complicated structures with Legos without turning the space around him into a Lego minefield (thank the lord for that one, stepping on a Lego is a pain Jaehyun wished upon no-one and had happened to him about three-hundred times too many between their three other children, mainly in the wake of Jaemin’s play time until he discovered technology) rather than wreak havoc around the house with toy cars and dolls. Not that he wasn’t fascinated by watching the cars go around and round again on the Scalextric, Doyoung had told Jaehyun far too many times about how he’d spent three hours just sending the cars round in order to amuse the toddler. Jaehyun thought his personality at least was a nice blend of the two of them, whereas Doyoung placed his bets on Jisung inheriting the swoon-worthy smile, adorable cheeks and complete-utter inability to talk to someone they like (just like Jaehyun and Jaemin). The reality was, Doyoung was hoping all his children would inherit Jaehyun’s beautiful smile, biologically possible or not, it is the smile he grew up with, the one he fell in love with, the one he married, the one he wakes up next to every morning and the one he goes to sleep after seeing. Not that he’d ever tell Jaehyun, but his smile was quite possibly one of Doyoung’s favourite things in the world.

Jisung on the other hand is just cute, there is no other way to describe it. He stared at you with puppy eyes when he wanted something, the king of the pout and slightly furrowed brows combo when he was upset or confused and Jaehyun was a physically strong man, Doyoung could attest to that, as could his hours he tried to spend in the gym, but when it came to his children Jaehyun was, unsurprisingly, a huge softie. Doyoung saw it coming, Jaehyun was too stubborn and had convinced himself (and only himself) before Donghyuck was born that he would be a classic ‘fun dad’ and also a ‘firm but fair’ parent. Donghyuck at seventeen and Jaemin at sixteen, were still able to exploit their father through the use of puppy eyes and a little pout. Doyoung’s new nickname for him is ‘pushover’, much to Jaehyun’s dismay, Doyoung continues to argue that he fits it perfectly – and usually teases the younger about it to no end until Jaehyun demonstrates to Doyoung (and for Doyoung’s eyes only) just how much he isn’t a pushover in certain situations.

Doyoung wasn’t the only one who Jaehyun couldn’t understand how the school run ran so smoothly for. Their best friend, Ten, had married an older man a few years after their own wedding and Ten had quickly settled into his role as a self-proclaimed trophy-husband, Kun was wealthy and was more than happy to please Ten through any means necessary, particularly Ten’s favourite - materialistic means; a new bag here, a new car there, jewellery that sparkled far too much to be remotely in anyone other than Kun’s price range for Ten’s birthday (read another birthday present even when his birthday had well and truly passed). This is not to say they weren’t in love by any means, if people thought Doyoung and him were disgustingly in love, they had never seen Kun and Ten. They never seem to be out of the honeymoon phase, despite having adopted their fifthchild. Jaehyun and Doyoung firmly drew the line at four, with the substantial age difference between Jisung and his brothers and a few years after his sister, being settled as Doyoung wanting a baby before he got too old (and coincidentally just after Kun and Ten had just adopted Chenle, a sweet new-born with a charming, chubby cheeked, gummy smile) and Jaehyun was once again, too much of a softie to even think about refusing. Not that he minded, he loved having Jisung, he would happily have had a whole hoard of children, had they spread it across the years they’d been together, unlike Kun and Ten who had four children born within two years of each other, adopting all of them before they’d turned three. Hendery was the eldest when they’d adopted him but Lucas was in fact their eldest. How they handled them, especially five boys, Jaehyun couldn’t begin to fathom it, let alone how Ten managed to get all of them to school on time – a task he was greatly failing at, even if it hadn’t gone completely down the drain just yet, he knew it would be soon.

So there Jaehyun stood, the clock in their kitchen reading a quarter to eight, a freshly washed, dressed and sun screened Jisung with his miniature rucksack (triple checked for lunch, a water bottle taken from the freezer earlier this morning to ensure it was extra cold and hat to protect him from the sun, read: if Jisung got in the slightest bit pink, Jaehyun would be a dead man) tugging on his hand, Soyeon waiting patiently, backpack in hand and shoe laces now tied in double knots herself (something she was very proud of and excited to show Jaehyun that she had done it), Jaemin finally having finished his hair and was just grabbing his boots – grimacing when he shoved them into his rucksack at the, frankly, disgusting smell - and Hyuck running down the stairs, tugging on his shoes as he went. If they left now, Jaehyun might actually be able to pride himself, for once, on being on time.

Wishful thinking never got Jaehyun far. Apparently, he was yet to actually learn that. It was going so, so well until Jaemin and Donghyuck stared bickering in the car over who’s shoes Hyuck was wearing – Jaehyun managed to usher them out, if he sped slightly, he would still make it! Soyeon was easy, patiently waiting for Jaehyun to open the door to the car and then with a quick kiss to his cheek, a giggle and a ‘good luck!’ she hopped out the car, skipping to join her friends. But trying to get Jisung out of the car caused a lost trainer, resulting in Jaehyun climbing under the car and them being very, very late. Arguably it was not his fault and he definitely felt like an idiot running across the playground with Jisung’s backpack gripped between his teeth. 

And so, the dreaded text came through just as he was getting back into the car.

** _From Doie [9:14 am]_ **

Care to explain why I just got a snapchat from Taeyong of you running across the playground with Jisung, his rucksack in your mouth and trying to put his shoe on?????

I hope you’re aware that Jisung starts pre-school, promptly at 8:45 and not 9:00

God it’s so embarrassing, at least it’s gone 9 so all the mums have cleared out, I do not need this bringing up at the PTA meeting next month Jaehyun

** _To Doie [9:15 am]_ **

Funny story!

Have to get to work, have a good day :)

Happy anniversary baby!

Fuck you.

I love you too baby (:

Middle finger emoji

Well fuck, happy anniversary! You’re screwed Jaehyun, so, so screwed.

** _To Ten [9:26 am]_ **

If I were to say I screwed up this morning, how do I make it better

I’m desperate

Take pity on me hyung

** _From Ten [9:28]_ **

You’re such an idiot Jae istg

We can take the kids for the night??

We’ve only got the twins and Chenle

Lucas and Hendery are at Johnny’s tonight assuming Hyuck is too?

Are you serious?

And yes, please if you are!

And no, Hyuck is here tonight – somethings going on with him atm

Don’t know what though so don’t press!!

Of course! Doing it for Doie and not for you though!

You will owe me one of course

Renjun and Yangyang are best friends with Hyuck anyway, they’ll be over the moon

Jungwoo says Chenle and Jisung have been getting on well too

(the preschool ta you’ve probably never met, we like him – have possible gossip on him too)

And its Soyeon so, I will avoid that little angel at all costs so I don’t taint her with my evilness

And Kun is already picking out what flavour cookies the two of them are going to make

Okay, harsh. We had shoe issues

We can’t all be you with your ridiculous time management skills

And just because I’ve never met him doesn’t mean it’s because I’m always late

I have a very important job!!

Drop them off this evening, don’t take Doyoung out – he’s too tired

Make that hot pot he likes

Then get busy! Kids free zone for one night only, take advantage

And if I don’t see any suspicious marks on either of you tomorrow morning

I will be disappointed :((

I’m not entirely sure how to respond to that

Nor do I want to

Kun is great, I like Kun, I don’t like you

Thank you and thanks to Kun too :)

I’ll drop them off at 5, gotta blast Johnny is about to kill me

Okay more like 5:30

There are musical rehearsals, hockey practice, football practice and swimming lessons today, kill me now

“Jaehyun, when you said you’d be late I thought that meant fifteen-twenty minutes not an hour!”

“It’s not exactly my fault,” Johnny raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “I took the kids in this morning, Hyuck and Jaemin argued so we were pushed for time and then Jisung lost his shoe getting out the car and then he got all grumpy and then- “

“Shut up. I get it dude; I was just trying to seem like a responsible authority figure. It’s bad enough with just Mark. I think somethings wrong; he’s been extra mopey you know? Before he was always giggling away on his phone at all hours, kept doing the facetime with someone at like midnight! I chickened out of telling him off for it, he seemed happy, you know?”

“Huh, we had the same issue with Hyuck like, last week? I’ll see if Doyoung knows if they’ve got into an argument or something, he usually knows – I on the other hand, never have a clue. Jisung is the only one who talks to me.”

“Jisung is literally three years old, what can he talk to you about?”

“Hey! We had a lengthy discussion on whether or not fruit winders have a different recipe, they don’t taste the same anymore, last week we discussed the new recipe for crème eggs – he’s not convinced on that one, I think he’s too young to remember what they were like before, but I know they’ve changed.”

“Rhetorical question Jaehyun, go do some work and bother Sehun instead, he covered your patients this morning, moved the ones with angry parents who will only work with those dimples. Love ya, thank you. Oh, happy anniversary! Janice will make sure you’re out by five at the latest for whatever plans you’ve got tonight. Oh god, please tell me you have plans – you know what never mind, go do work! And, get the dinosaur off your neck.”

“What- oh.” As per usual, Jaehyun had fallen victim to another of Jisung’s stickers, the toddler was currently obsessed with the packets of rainbow and dinosaur stickers Doyoung’s mother had brought with her a few weeks back, Jaehyun was beginning to think the packet was never-ending.

To say Doyoung wasn’t a fan of his husbands working hours was the understatement of the year. Jaehyun usually left at six-thirty in the morning, kissing Doyoung good bye just as Doyoung was getting up, and would return around eleven, or just as he was drifting off to sleep. Aside from Saturdays (from twelve pm) and Sundays, Doyoung felt like he never saw his partner. Let alone the two of them having time for parent-only activities with four kids constantly keeping their house alive and Doyoung on his toes. Sometimes it began to feel like the two lived alongside one another, no longer together like they used to. Doyoung longed for the days when things weren’t separated between the two of them, in more ways than one. He hadn’t known how to bring the conversation up with the younger but he knew they needed to have a conversation about the time they spent together, they barely made time for one another anymore, let alone the fact Doyoung couldn’t tell you the last time they’d actually managed to have sex (they had tried on multiple occasions, although not for a month or so now, but kept being interrupted by various incidents). Doyoung just wanted to wake up next to his husband, the sun having risen and the both of them colourful with markings of the night before. Maybe it had become some type of sick fantasy but he needed his husband more than ever.

Doyoung treasured his days off, he was a vocal coach and with the majority of the trainees being younger than eighteen, he often found himself dealing with their drama – with a seventeen-year old and a sixteen year old at home and having already lived through his fair share of teenage drama, he was more than grateful for the time he spent away from it. He knew he needed to have a conversation with Donghyuck about Mark, the two hadn’t been speaking and Doyoung was well aware of it by now, and not in the slightest bit amused – he liked Mark, he was good for Hyuck and for Hyuck’s grades (yes, Doyoung was a fan of the free maths tutoring Mark gave Donghyuck, Hyuck excelled in most subjects but maths was one that just couldn’t keep up). Doyoung was also waiting for Jaemin to decide to talk to him about his feelings, Jaehyun would call him crazy if he mentioned anything to his husband but Doyoung saw the way Jaemin looked at Renjun, a fact him and Kun very much agreed on (without the knowledge of their husbands) and Doyoung knew the face of a pining-for-your-best-friend Jung very well, having been subjected to it for several years himself. God, Doyoung was not ready for his children to grow up but he knew he had to at some point, he’d had a girlfriend at this age, him and Jaehyun were only eighteen when they got together. Doyoung doesn’t entirely remember the night they first kissed, the night they first slept together, but that was part of the beauty of it – they skipped all the awkwardness and instead woke up the morning after to Jaehyun giggling away to himself, gazing at Doyoung’s still half-lidded eyes, noses a fraction apart, Jaehyun’s breath warm against the cool air of the room, his arm resting over his waist, gently wrapping around his body and his delicate touch caressing the small of his back.

As far as Doyoung was aware, they had no plans for their anniversary, honestly Doyoung had thought the younger had forgotten at first – it wouldn’t surprise him anymore. Sure, maybe Doyoung himself could’ve organised something himself but with Jaehyun’s seemingly endless work hours, Doyoung couldn’t cope with the hassle of trying to arrange something around Jaehyun’s late nights and two young children who couldn’t be left home on their own (or in the company of their elder children as Doyoung didn’t entirely trust their babysitting capabilities. The most they’d celebrated their anniversary in the last few years would be Doyoung making something ‘special’ for dinner and Jaehyun bringing him flowers on his way home from work, last year Doyoung was lucky enough to get a blow job out of it too – he wasn’t expecting the same kind of treatment this year, he was expecting much less. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his husband, god he felt like it was beginning to sound like he only had complaints about him, he loves Jaehyun, more than he ever thought possible, but the younger didn’t always play into Doyoung’s complete fantasy and that was something Doyoung felt like he was missing in his life. He knew Jaehyun was perfectly content with where they were at, hence his hesitation to share his thoughts with his partner, maybe it wasn’t necessarily the right way of dealing with things but Doyoung was learning. Jaehyun wasn’t a romantic by any means and never had been for the entire time they’d known each other, sure he was a flirt and a damn good one at that, what with the adorable dimpled smile, drool-worthy abs he still somehow possessed despite being over the age of thirty-five and the smirk, the smirk that was the sole cause for Doyoung to have dropped to his knees on multiple occasions, and Doyoung loved that. But he wanted dinner dates and movie nights where they weren’t accompanied by a three-year old cuddled against Jaehyun’s chest or a seven-year old resting her head against one of Jaehyun’s thighs. For the lack of romanticism, Jaehyun certainly made up for it with how he was with their children. Jaehyun was a loving father, he was a complete softie when it came to their kids and it made Doyoung’s heart skip a beat every time he’d see the younger playing around with any of the kids. Be it lifting and swinging Soyeon around, her heart-warming giggles filling your ears, or eagerly listening to Jisung who was babbling away about his new friends he’d made at school, or playing the piano for and singing with Donghyuck or explaining new medical technology and research to Jaemin – who was actually interested and didn’t yawn unlike Hyuck.

Doyoung was completely and whole-heartedly in love with his family, he is in love with his family.

Nevertheless, you can imagine his surprise, and complete confusion, when Jaehyun arrived home with their children at a quarter to five, shouting a quick hello to Doyoung who was currently lazing around on the sofa, watching some random k-drama he found (and was frankly now very invested in), before running up the stairs with Jisung latched to his side, the other children following close behind. His confusion only excelled when they all came back downstairs twenty minutes later, overnight bags in hand.

“Bye-bye appa, have a nice night with daddy. I promise to be good for uncle Ten and uncle Kun! Kun said we-we are going to make cookies!” A grinning Soyeon kissed his cheek, muttering another (adorable) bye-bye.

“I won’t see you until tomorrow evening, I have hockey practice so I’m going straight there with Yangyang,” Jaemin was next in whatever sort of queue of good night’s they had going on, “night appa.”

“I’ll see you in the morning with Jisung and Soyeon, rehearsals are cancelled tomorrow, night appa, have a good night.”

“Jisungie, say night-night to appa for daddy!”

“Nighty-night appa! I can’t wait to see Lele!”

“Jaehyun, care to tell me why our children are saying good night to me at,” Doyoung glanced at his phone resting on the table, “ten past five and look like they’re leaving the house and sound like it too?”

“Oh, right! I forgot to tell you, Kun and Ten have the kids tonight so we have some time to spend our anniversary together, alone.”

“Jesus dad that’s gross, there are children here, how dare you say that in front of Jaemin.”

“Shut up Hyuck, I’m not a baby.”

“Okay! Hyuck, Jaemin, get in the car,” turning his attention back to Doyoung, “I’ll be back soon, I’m making dinner so you stay there and carry on looking pretty.”

“Seriously dad! Gross!”

“Let’s go Hyuck!”

“Ah, good your back. Care to tell me why you’ve whisked my children away without telling me now?” Okay, maybe the bite to Doyoung’s voice was a little unnecessary but he was annoyed, those are his babies (no matter what Hyuck and Jaemin say) and he didn’t appreciate only being told they weren’t staying with them as they were leaving the house.

“I was speaking to Ten this morning and he suggested having the kids tonight, they were down to three so no there isn’t nine children currently wreaking havoc over there, so we could have time together and alone.” There it was, the signature Jung Jaehyun smirk, the one Doyoung was all too familiar with when he wanted a particular something, not that Doyoung hadn’t picked up on what he was alluding to in the first place.

“Oh, kinda sounds too good to be true at this point, god, when was the last time we had the house to ourselves for just an hour?”

“Too long Doie, far, far too long,” Jaehyun was muttering under his breath at this point, now having approached his husband and gave him what intended to be a soft kiss, but hey! Doyoung was needy and he didn’t mean to deepen it so much, nor did he mean to let out a little mewl when Jaehyun ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, more of that later, we have all night, food first baby.”

And so, a meal, plenty of wine, a calm evening and a couple of hours later, Jaehyun now finds himself on top of his husband, laying on their shared bed, lips currently attached to the elders neck (forming some lovely, dark, marks that Doyoung will definitely yell at him for in the morning although he’d decorated the youngers neck, shoulders and chest with the pretty marks) while he moans breathlessly for more. They’re happy, finally a night alone together where they can just be one with each other. Lips on lips, breath mixing, no hushed moans, “add another Jaehyun”, “right there Jaehyun”, “God you feel so good Jaehyun”, it was pure bliss. Jaehyun was all about pleasing his husband tonight, making him feel good, making him feel loved, showing his appreciation.

Jaehyun was particularly skilled in the sex department, Doyoung would never attempt to deny that. As cliché as it was, his husband was damn good with his tongue and mouth in general and he knew exactly what to do with his (arguably) great dick. Therefore, you can imagine Jaehyun’s surprise, utter confusion and complete devastation upon the realisation that in the time between Jaehyun having made Doyoung orgasm for the first time that night (and with zero intention of that being the only time) and returning with a condom in hand (less messy), his dearesthusband had fallen asleep. Yes, was giving it big Z’s and all, blissfully unaware of the massive blue balls he’d just left the younger with and the massive pout currently on his face. How, how had the older fallen asleep? The hit to his ego was not good. So, continuing to pout, he cleans them up, tucking his husband under the covers (he was not dealing with the ‘I’m cold and you just left me’ whining in the morning), dealing with himself in a delightful cold shower and begrudgingly going to bed himself.

What he definitely hadn’t accounted for would be Doyoung not having and recollection of this come the morning, curling up to the younger, kissing his neck, thanking him for last night, by word saying he was glad they’d finally had sex after so long – he explicitly said sex! Jaehyun couldn’t quite believe it and call him petty (he most definitely is, even if he tries to deny it) but he wasn’t okay with it and far, far, too embarrassed to tell Doyoung that he hadn’t gotten anything out of it. Quickly planting a light kiss to the elder’s forehead before getting out of bed and grumbling about having to go and pick up the kids.

“Oh yay! I’m so happy you finally got some, now both of you can stop complaining to me about the lack of sex you’ve had in the past few months.” Clearly Ten was blindsided by the hickeys peaking out from the collar of Jaehyun’s t-shirt and was yet to notice the foul look on his face.

“I wish, you’ll get that from Doyoung at least because he seems to think we slept together last night.”

“What do you mean? How can he think you slept together?”

“It was great, plenty of making out, made him orgasm, went to go get a condom, I come back and he’s fast asleep,” god, Jaehyun was embarrassed, “Ten stop laughing, fucking hell.”

“I-I’m sorry but you’d built this up so much and you’d both been complaining so much and he fell asleep? At least he got an orgasm out of it, can’t say the same for you though, clearly you’re still tense.”

“I hate him. At least I wasn’t inside him but Jesus Christ I’m mortified. He doesn’t know, he thanked me this morning, said how happy he was our draught was finally over. Fuck Ten, what do I do?”

“Honestly, I’m not much help because once we had Lucas and Hendery we laid down ground rules on what we’d do if that ever happened to us and it’s never happened, yet anyway.”

“I can’t tell him what happened, like ‘hey, how are you baby, yes you did leave me with bloody massive blue balls last night – don’t worry though, I really enjoyed my cold shower’.”

“For god’s sake dad, there are children here.”

“Jesus Hyuck, I didn’t think you’d be awake.”

“I am awake, clearly, and scarred for life. Tell appa he’s disgusting for leaving those marks all over you.”

“He can’t do that Hyuck, ‘fraid your appa and dad aren’t speaking.”

“What?! Why?”

“Adult things Hyuck, Ten please stop.”

“For god’s sake dad, that’s disgusting.”

Oh, how did Jaehyun end up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (:  
I'm always around on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/luhenyangkun) and you can always send me a message on [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/luhenyangkun) I'm happy to talk to you and you can find my [ markhyuck social media au ](https://twitter.com/luhenyangkun/status/1153787978176557056?s=20) and other random bits and bobs. Thank you again, stay well.


End file.
